Eastern Air Temple
The Eastern Air Temple was one of the four temples of the Air Nomads, and one of the two, the other being the Western Air Temple, exclusively housing female Airbenders. Its population was however wiped out at the beginning of The War during the Air Nomad Genocide. Guru Pathik lived here for an extended period of time and taught Aang how to use the Avatar State here. History Along with the Western Air Temple, it exclusively housed female Airbenders and was home to Sister Iio. When Aang, the current Avatar, was to be separated from his mentor, Monk Gyatso, the elders of the Southern Air Temple had decided to send Aang to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training without Gyatso's fatherly influence. However, before they could do this, Aang overheard their plans and ran away. This temple was destroyed by the Fire Nation after Fire Lord Sozin declared war on the other three nations 100 years ago. He used the powers of a comet to wipe out the Air Nomads residing in the temple. Of all of the existing Air Temples, the Eastern Air Temple suffered the worst damage. As seen in the episode "Appa's Lost Days", the Eastern Air Temple was where Aang chose Appa as a Sky Bison partner and is probably where Appa was born. In the present day, Guru Pathik has waited there for a few years awaiting the Avatar's advent, because he saw a vision of himself helping the Avatar in his future. Interestingly, the Guru wore clothes of the same color as those of the Airbenders, and claimed to have important information for Aang. In the episode "The Earth King," the letter addressed to Aang from the Guru states that he can teach Aang how to control the Avatar State. Description Unlike the Northern and Southern Air temples, the Eastern Air temple is housed on three mountains. Bison Stables This air temple was the former home to many sky bisons -- and since the slaying of the Air Nomads, the stables are home to many spider bats. Appa was born and raised here, in fact, he even left his mark in his stall. In Appa's Lost Days, Appa has a flashback of when he was a baby and he sees himself bitting a round metal ring. He then bites the ring and ends up coughing. He then goes to a balcony and sees a figure. Thinking the figure is Aang he runs over and licks him, only to find the figure is Guru Patik. Guru Patik wakes up and says, "I see you were expecting someone else. I didn't expect to be licked by a large tongue a few minutes ago." Customs While other nations possess royalty and are run by monarchies, the Air Nomads are led by the monks/nuns of the Air Temples, i.e. by a theocracy. The Air Nomads are the only nation comprised entirely of benders, due to the highly spiritual nature of their lives. It is said that meditation was an important part of the Airbenders' daily routines, as it helped them to focus their energies and understand the potency of their element. It has been mentioned that they have a good sense of humor, a fact shown when Monk Gyatso employed a unique teaching method when tutoring Aang with his Airbending skills — accurately blowing fruit pies onto other monks' heads. The arrow on an Airbender's head signifies that he or she has mastered Airbending. This is an emulation of the natural arrows on the heads of Flying Bison, animals revered by the Air Nomads who can naturally Airbend and are believed to be the inspiration for the first Airbenders. As seen in the episode "The Storm," apprentice Airbenders have no tattoos. In order to receive the tattoos as well as the title of a master, an Airbender must pass the thirty-six levels of airbending along with engendering a new technique. Natural resources and foods As could be determined, air is the main and most significant power source and natural resource of the Nomads, as without it they would be rendered powerless. With the power of air channeled under their control, the Airbenders were enabled to defend and protect their homes and way of life and travel across the globe. The Air Nomads were a tranquil and environmentally friendly race of people and did their best not to leave a mark on the land. Any industry that they engendered, such as farming and gardening, were powered naturally. They also produced their own food. Air Nomads are also vegetarians, as are the modern monks of Tibet. This is suggested by Aang's words when he said he didn't eat meat in "The King of Omashu", as well as other various episodes. Notable Figures * Sister Iio * Appa * The Mother Sky Bison Trivia *This is the only air temple that isn't the title of an episode. See Also * Northern Air Temple * Southern Air Temple * Western Air Temple